


christmas with the camerons

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Summary: check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for my full masterlist!
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	christmas with the camerons

Two nights before Christmas, the Cameron family held their infamous holiday party. It was extravagant and well-known throughout the Outer Banks, and Sophie’s mom was practically giddy with excitement when she found out Sophie was going. When she came down the stairs, all dressed up and filled with nervous energy, her mom scanned her over. 

“That looks good. Just make sure you’re careful when you lean over so it’s not slutty.” She tugged at the strap of Sophie’s dress, pulling her up straight. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alice, she looks great.” Her dad chimed in, giving Sophie a reassuring smile. 

Her mom just nodded, reaching out to fix a stray strand of Sophie’s hair and frowning when Sophie flinched away. “Be sure and behave, Sophie, you could make a lasting impression there. Surely you remember your etiquette classes you took at the academy?” 

“I remember, Mom.” She twisted her bracelets, glancing at the time on her phone. 

“Please don’t bring up the environment, at least, no one likes a woman that has far too much to say. And stand up straight.” 

“Jesus, Mom, she’ll be fine. I’m the one that never paid attention in etiquette anyways.” Her brother Carter strolled down the stairs, swinging his keys around his finger. “Ready to go, Soph?” 

Sophie nodded quickly and headed out the door with Carter, who was dropping her off. The car ride was fairly quiet, Sophie too anxious to keep up with small talk. She felt extra subconscious coming out of the old, slightly used car while the other cars parked along the drive were Audis and BMWs. 

“Hey.” Carter caught her attention just before she shut the door. She paused and turned back. “Oh, sorry, thanks for the ride.” 

“It’s nothing. Hey, you look good. Don’t think about what Mom said.” He held out his hand, handing her a mini shooter bottle of tequila. She laughed. “Carter, I cannot go into this drunk -” 

“It’s one shot, Soph, if you’re drunk after this we have a bigger problem.” He grinned and pressed it into her hand. “Throw it into your purse for later. You’ll kill it.” 

She grinned back, finally feeling a little at ease. “You promise you’ll pick me up if I need it?” 

“At your beck and call, one night only.” He promised. “Go.” 

She gave him another smile before tucking the shooter into her purse and walking in, head held high and forcing herself to look as confident as possible. (She had used the same technique before, Halloween night when she finally told Rafe how she felt about him, but she felt miles out of her league this time.) 

Rafe had been waiting upstairs in his room, pacing back and forth until he got the text that she’d arrived. He came downstairs with the biggest grin once he saw her. “Soph, hey!” She grinned back, growing at ease. “Hey you. You look incredible.” 

He greeted her with a kiss and ran his hands down her sides. “You look _gorgeous._ Seriously.” She blushed, trying to hold back her smile. “Quit.” 

“Never. I’m gonna tell you that all night.” He wrapped her in a hug, frowning a little when she didn’t relax into his arms. “You feel alright? Excited?” 

“Ah...just a little nervous.” She admitted. 

“Just, uh...think of it as a frat party.” 

“Rafe.” 

He laughed. “Okay, okay, think of it as formal. You survived that just fine. I thought you liked parties though?” 

She lowered her voice, eyes flitting around at the expensive-looking couples walking by. “Yeah, parties with beer pong and people downing White Claws, not parties with, like, waltzes and Veuve Clicquot champagne.” 

“Ah. Dom Perignon, actually.” He corrected, and she let out a small groan and dropped her head to his chest. “Please say you’re kidding.” 

“Only the best for the Cameron Christmas party.” He squeezed her hip gently and tilted her head up. “Seriously though, it’s nothing to stress about. Just dinner, drinks, some dancing and then we can ditch and go get wasted at Topper’s.” 

“Easy for you to say, you’ve done this your whole life.” 

“Yeah, so I’m the perfect person to be with tonight.” He kissed her again. “Let’s go find our spot at the table, I have to introduce you to my dad.” 

She froze. “I have to meet your dad?” 

He put both hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little to get her to relax. “You thought you were coming to a party hosted by my dad and wouldn’t meet him?” 

“I...no? Figured he’d be busy?” 

“Well yeah, but later. C’mon, we should get this over with.” Rafe took Sophie’s hand and tugged her toward the head table, where a seat was reserved for her. She leaned back on her heels, stopping him. “Do we really have to? Can’t I sit with Kelce and Topper or something at their table?” He shook his head. “No, you’re my guest. I just need to introduce you real quick, we’ll do the whole thing and then we can get out of here. Deal?” 

Sophie adjusted her dress and stood up straight, unsure. “Do I look fine?” 

“You look perfect. Promise.” He reassured her with a quick kiss to her forehead, then led her over to his dad, seated and waiting. Ward rose when he saw them, offering a polite smile and extending his hand. “Is this your guest tonight, Rafe?” 

“Yeah, Dad, this is my girlfriend Sophie.” 

“Oh, the girl from your marketing class? Rhodes, right?” 

Sophie paused mid-shaking Ward’s hand, her already-forced smile faltering. “No, sir, it’s Flint. Sophie Flint.” 

“Of course!” Ward recovered quickly, but Sophie didn’t miss the glance he shot to Rafe. “Nice to meet you, Sophie. You met Rafe at school?” 

“In high school, Dad, she grew up here. Went to Greenville with Sarah.” He paused, growing a little tense. “I’m pretty sure I told you that. Remember, her dad was my golf instructor at the course growing up? Jeff Flint?” 

“Right, right.” Ward nodded. Rafe squeezed Sophie’s hand a little too tight, knowing damn well his dad had only dropped him off at five lessons total growing up and just bothered to pay the check instead. 

“Thank you again for the invite, Mr. Cameron. This party is really nice.” Sophie tried ending the conversation, gesturing at the opulent atmosphere. 

“I’m glad you could come. Make sure Rafe here doesn’t ruin it,” Ward joked, and Rafe was practically breaking her hand at that point from squeezing so tight. She just gave him a tight smile and pulled Rafe away, not speaking until they were hidden away on the wrap-around porch. 

“Shit, Rafe.” She cursed, tugging her hand out of his grip. He frowned and instantly took it back, a lot gentler, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before rubbing his thumb over her hand. “Sorry, just - fuck, he pisses me off -” 

“I know, I know. It’s okay.” Sophie paused, lowering her voice a little. “Who’s the girl from your marketing class?” 

“Oh, _her._ ” Rafe rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Lexie Rhodes, we were in some group project together for the semester and I guess my dad does business with her family or whatever. He tried to set us up.” 

“Wait. Rhodes, like, Rhodes Tower in Columbus? The really tall one?” 

“Yeah, exactly.” He nodded. 

She hummed in recognition, trying her best not to grow nervous again at another reminder of how out of place she was. “Alright.” 

“Hey, wait, I didn’t consider it or anything. Nothing happened.” 

“No, no, I didn’t think that. S’okay.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, wearing a small frown, and Sophie smoothed the pad of her thumb over the corner of his lips. “That wasn’t terrible, was it?” 

“No, he’s just rude and can’t remember our entire conversation from last night at dinner. I told him everything about you.” He huffed and she raised her eyebrows. “Everything?” 

“Yeah, where we met, our group project, how you hated me for years -” 

“Rafe, I didn’t hate you -” She only cut herself off when she noticed his smirk. “Quit, I can’t handle that tonight!” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He nudged her shoulder. “We have to go back, my dad’s gonna kill me if we’re not seated for the start of dinner.” 

She nodded and followed along, shooting him a grateful smile when he pulled out the chair for her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. They made it through dinner without incident, both Sarah and Wheezie keeping her nerves down with jokes about the rest of the guests and stories of past Christmas parties. She eased up a little after a few glasses of champagne, the bubbles going straight to her head. Rafe didn’t bother to cut her off when he caught her stumbling a little in a twirl, just laughing and holding her close instead. 

After being out for longer than planned on the dancing floor, Rafe brought Sophie back inside to his room. She wore his suit jacket over her dress, the sleeves going a good six inches past her fingertips. “You look adorable.” He grinned, letting her take a seat on the bed while he rolled up his shirt sleeves. She pouted, a little tipsy. “Thought you said I was gorgeous.” 

“Gorgeous, and adorable, and beautiful, and fucking stunning.” He told her, smirking when she turned red. “Let me use the bathroom then we can head to Topp’s, alright?” 

“Alright.” She nodded. After a second, curiosity got the best of her and she googled the brand of Rafe’s suit jacket she wore and winced at the pricetag, quickly exiting the tab and closing her phone. He came back out a few moments later, hair a little unkempt just how she liked it. “Ready, baby?” 

“It’s okay that I’m here, right?” 

He raised his eyebrows, confused. “In my room? Yeah, why?” 

“No, at the party. I mean.” She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “I was out of place all night.” 

Rafe frowned and sat next to her, taking her hand in his. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

Normally she’d keep this in, but loose lips got the best of her. “Your dad is trying to set you up with probably one of the richest girls at Ohio State and you’re just dating your golf instructor’s daughter. The only reason I ever saw you at the country club growing up was because my dad had a free membership from teaching.” 

“Sophie...” He slid his hand to her thigh, squeezing her knee. 

“Sorry, just, um. Is that what you want? I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“What?! No, no, Soph, no.” Rafe tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to get her to make eye contact. “Where is this coming from?” 

She shrugged, growing a little embarrassed. “I just thought about it. Look, it doesn’t matter, we can just go to Topper’s party.” 

“That’s not what I want, Sophie, I want _you._ ” He frowned, unsure of how to convince her further. “That stuff doesn’t matter to me, not at all. Promise.” 

The half-hearted reassurance didn’t do much to help her, but Sophie nodded and forced a smile, giving him a quick kiss before standing. “Alright. Just needed to hear that, I guess. I’m ready to go.” 

He paused before standing too. “You’re sure? I like you, Sophie. You’re my girl.” 

She pushed any uneasy thoughts to the back of her mind and smiled genuinely at his last sentiment. “Come on, handsome. Party awaits.” 

He gave her a longer-than-normal hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead before escorting her back downstairs, mind racing with uncertainty. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for my full masterlist!


End file.
